Love was the strangest thing in the world
by Willow1986
Summary: Hitomi dosent believe in love and Vaughn is looking for an escape from his worries. Accidently he wishes and the whole crew end up on the mystic moon indefinatly...alot of surprises in store


Love was the strangest thing in the world, Hitomi Kanzaki thought to herself.  
  
It was what pushed you to be a better person or broke you in half when you were deprived of it. Her sister Ayana was a good example of this. She pinned away in her room, crying and listless because some man she had thought had loved her was in fact in love with another. So she grew more and hallow on the inside and less and less animated changing from the fierce protector, good friend and loving sister that she was into someone that Hitomi barely recognised.  
  
Setting the ten tarot cards in a t shape across her desk, she held her grandmothers red teardrop shaped pendant in her left hand and turned the cards with her right. One by one they were revealed until the last one was revealed and Hitomi's hand seemed to stay the longest on this card. It showed her past. Confused she tried to think of a time when they cards had ever failed in their knowledge and could not find a time. Granted, she had not had that much experience using the pendant as it had juts passed on to her by her sister but still she knew that what the cards were telling her could not possibly be true.  
  
Gathering up the cards, she shuffled them to remove her energy from them, and stuffed them in to their box in the back of her closet. As soon as this was accomplished she set of for her sisters room.  
  
They shared a three-room house with one of her best friends Sora, just of college campus and right beside Newchester Park area. It was an ideal location and Hitomi once again gave thanks to her great aunt who had given it to her as a thank you for all the times she had stayed and helped her aunt out in the final months of her life.  
  
Knocking gently on the door, she let herself in. There in the door way she paused.  
  
Ayana used to be the kind of woman men stopped in the street for. With the build of a model including the towering height, and especially difficult to find clothes for long legs, she was what every guy wanted in a woman. Her round face off set her large eyes and full red lips. Her hair a shinning mass of Dark blonde that flowed down her back and was always worn down because she felt more free that way. She was the kind of person who walked into a room and everyone just knew that everything was going to be all right, Ayana was here. She would not let anything happen to her friends. But all that had changed because of a man, were they worth all this trouble, Hitomi asked herself. She didn't believe in love ever after, sure she believed in animal lust but she had yet to meet anyone who she could see herself belonging to for the rest of her life. Because wasn't that what love basically was, you belonging to someone else? If this was the case then Hitomi knew that she was not going to be ready for along time.  
  
As she felt a draft on her back, she closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed where she sat on the side and placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Hitomi began to speak. "I have consulted the cards," She felt her sister tense up and wondered why, "They say that your time with him was short but soon you will find someone you can love and who is free to love you back." Ayana pushed her long dark blonde hair from her face and leaning up gave Hitomi a hug. Her "Thank you, sister." Was muffled by the hair in her face.  
  
Getting up Ayana walked over to her wardrobe and began to pull out clothes until she finally came across what she wanted.  
  
A medium size rectangular box was pulled out. As Ayana started to hum, Hitomi was happy. She hadn't seen her sister this contented since she was involved with that scumbag from nowhere, and it was about time she had had some happiness.  
  
As Ayana pulled out two sequined masks, Hitomi began to get an idea of what was going to happen. Backing away as Ayana held out a sequined costume to her, Hitomi shook her head "There is no way on earth you are getting me into that thing!" Shaking her head in a denial movement to emphasis her point.  
  
Ayana's eyes began to fill with tears and with a pathetically false "Please, just this one time. For me. It will really make me feel better," Hitomi knew that she was beat.  
  
Changing into her costume, she wondered how it had come about that she who was the youngest had had the younger routine used upon her by her older sister. Wasn't she as the actually youngest supposed to be the one to use the water eyes?  
  
***  
  
Gaea  
  
Placing the red orb back into its protective box, Vaughn sighed. Yet again he had had to use the Escaflowne to stop another impending war. He had thought it all over when he had first placed it at the shrine, hoping against hope that he would never have to use it again. And knowing that if he did have to use it again, Could he win without the aid of the woman who had come from the Mystic moon?  
  
There was something about that girl that had called to him, awoken something deep inside and before he had had the chance to explore what that was, she had disappeared. And so had that feeling leaving an empty void in him.  
  
He started to walk back to the castle. Knowing his advisors, they would soon come looking for him thinking he had been kidnapped or worse still ran off. They couldn't have the King of Fenalia without a queen and so they had set about finding one for him without his consent. He was only twenty for heavens sake, too soon in is mind to settle down.  
  
Lately he had begun to have dreams about the girl and the mystic moon, for what other place could have such strange ways. Where woman were warriors along side- men and the running of a country was not left to the man. Where women were seen as more then equal if some times better then men. Where they could continue their education until they were satisfied.  
  
More and more he longed for that.  
  
Seeing the castle ahead, he took the back entrance and walked into his private quarters to stop. His friends were there along with his fully recovered brother, Folken. Another thing he had to thank the girl from the mystic moon for.  
  
Allen, Millernia, Driden, Merle and even Dilandu. He still couldn't figure out how she had done it but the girl had separated the two entities and now they were two separate people Celena, Allen's sister and Dilandu one of his best warriors. They huddled around on any available space, they faces full of worry and immense fatigue.  
  
Hope in her eyes, Merle asked "Is it over?"  
  
Vaughn nodded, he couldn't even raise the energy to smile "Yes, its finally over!"  
  
Sitting down, his back against the wall by the window and the box that held the energy ball beside him, Vaughn starred at them all singly and then one by one he noticed that they had all been affected by the war.  
  
Opening the box he looked at it once more. Strangely as he looked at it, he could feel himself being taken over by some other being and then he talked but he knew that it wasn't really him that was asking the question "Have you been having any weird dreams lately?"  
  
Startled they all looked up and one by one they talked, Merle was the first "Yes, of a place where there is only one planet in the sky!" "Of a place where women are seen as strong if not better then men!" Allen said, not really sounding shocked. "Of a place where education and exploration are seen as something good to do with your life!" Driden spoke, clearly inspired. "Of a place where one can do anything they want" Millernia silently adding to herself "A place where I can be free."  
  
"Of a place where you are not judged on your past." Dilandu spoke.  
  
From the far wall, Folken spoke "off a place where anything is possible." Continuing in his mind "Of a place where I can find love."  
  
Suddenly the red ball began to glow, activated by the joint wishes of so many good and deserving people. Unknowing they had all wished to see this place.  
  
The land safe for the next few years, the seven disappeared in a flash of light not to be seen for another few years until they were needed and even then they would not come back till it was time. **** The red orb had thought everything. Merle and Millernia shared an apartment while the four guys shared two apartments also. The brothers, Vaughn and Folken, and Allen and Dilandu sharing the two bedroom apartments side by side.  
  
They had even been enrolled in the college and had all gotten backgrounds so that they would blend in. They even had the knowledge of the history of the world, and had enough money to get by quite comfortably.  
  
Unfortunately what they did not have was the memories of the war's, or anything that had happened afterwards, indeed it seemed that they knew they were from Gaea as such and knew that they had a mission to complete here before they went home but that was the sum total of it. Vaughn thought he was still the prince of Fenalia and Dryden thought that he was still unmarried. None remembered what had happened since the girl had come and none of them really missed it.  
  
And so it began.  
  
The girls went shopping for little trinkets and clothes to spruce up the apartments; while the boys began to get the lay out of the little town they were staying in.  
  
Finally the apartments were ready, and to celebrate the occasion they decided to go to a little costume party that was happening down at the local student bar.  
  
The guys were ready in minutes as where the girls. The guys wore the clothes that they had worn in Gaea including the still very sharp swords. While the girls decided to dress in costumes from this world. Merle wore a one-piece black latex suit and a black mask covered her eyes, on her head were little cat ears and from her back they could clearly see a tail. Her blonde hair had grown and now was tied in a tight ponytail on the top of her head so that it cascaded down her back. She wore impossibly difficult to run in stiletto heels and yet she seemed to be able to.  
  
Millernia on the other hand wore a two-piece costume. Tight leather trousers encased her legs and her top was left open to the breeze because all that she was wearing on top was a black bikini top with straps coming from it to hook on to her mid length leather gloves. She wore a denim mini waist coat over it and on her head was one of those caps that you could pull down over your eyes, Her hair was left down and as she did a little twirl, Driden was made aware how much of a woman she really was. As he was made aware of this his instincts took over and instead of congratulating her on her outfit as he had originally meant to do it turned in to something like "What the hell do you think you are not wearing?" Realising his mistake as he saw her grow paler underneath her hat.  
  
As he took a step forward she turned and started to walk away, out the door not stopping when he called her name. Merle took one look at Driden and kicking him in the shin, She said "You jackass!" before turning and running after Millernia.  
  
*** As Hitomi walked along side her sister to the student bar, aptly named "The student bar", she tried to ignore the wolf whistles and yells of encouragement they were getting. It was one thing for her sister to get all the attention but it was quite another thing for Hitomi, who didn't really like being the centre of attention.  
  
Puffing a sigh of relief as they walked in the doors of the bar, she quickly lost her sister in the crush of people.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd, she finally made it there and saw a friendly face behind the bar. Smiling she called "Paul, hey how you doing?"  
  
As soon as he caught site of her he smiled "Hitomi, not bad. How you doing?" Shaking her head in amusement, she sighed dramatically "Getting crushed!"  
  
Paul quickly made a decision, reaching over the bar; he put his hands under her armpits and quickly raised her over the bar onto the side where he was standing. Standing back he got a look at her costume, and shook his head in amusement "I see your sister got you. How is she?" His voice was edged with worry. He was one of the few who knew what had happened.  
  
"She's doing better. She's here somewhere but I can't find her. I lost her in the crush."  
  
"I can help, I'll clear the bar and tell the Dj to put on her favourite song, but you know what that means?"  
  
Grimacing, Hitomi nodded. "You know I hate doing this, it's so embarrassing but if it's the only way then it's the only way."  
  
Nodding, Paul smiled. She was so like his little sister it was hard to believe that they weren't actually related. Grabbing one of the workers, he ordered them to clear the bar stoop, and grabbing the bull horn shouted through it "All customers please take a step back from the bar, we have a special surprise for you tonight. Coming from the pits of Texas especially to show you how to party, the Kanzaki sisters present "Cotton eye Joe" can we please have a big round of applause."  
  
Placing the bullhorn on the ground he helped Hitomi onto the bar, and she began to dance. Her feet beating a quick temp on the hard wood bar, she shimmed and kicked out, shocking those who weren't familiar with the dance. Suddenly a blonde dressed in the same costume slid across the worktop to slide under Hitomi's wide spread legs and pulling her up they began to shake and start line dancing.  
  
As the music continued to beat, two more women joined them, one in a black cat suit and the other in leather and a denim waistcoat. The two already up there showed them the steps and much to the enjoyment of the male customers they got their first introduction to "Coyote dancing", a growing craze at the moment.  
  
As the girls finished, the stopped for a bow, and the two new comers were introduced. Planning to have a drink with the girls later on they were surprised when two pairs of arms appeared from the bar, and pulled the girls off. A long shaggy haired man in a pirate like costume took the blonde one and a blonde haired warrior took the cat.  
  
Confused, and a little surprised, Hitomi didn't notice when the crowd started to surge forward and stepping forward forgot that she was not on the ground, in that split second Hitomi silently condemned her sister for getting her into these situations and for having her so confused as to get a large bruise. But Hitomi never hit the ground.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her head fit into the nook of her rescuers large shoulders.  
  
Without any effort, he gently lowered her to the ground and for the first time since she got there she was not crushed.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of someone who she had only seen ever in her dreams. Flustered, she could feel herself start to blush, stammering a "Thank you" she made to turn away but he held her wrist in his large hand. His deep voice called to her "Wait, what's you name?"  
  
Her voice huskier then normal she answered "Hitomi" Smiling he appeared satisfied. "A perfect name for the light of the night."  
  
Laughing despite the corniest of the line, she asked, "So what's yours?"  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
As the crowd pushed against them, he held her closer in the protection of his arms. No one dared to push against him. He carried an aura of strength and control with him that she could clearly see why they kept away from him.  
  
As a high-pitched yell echoed through the place, Hitomi jumped. She recognised that scream, and pushing herself away from him, she said, "That's my sister!" He nodded, "I'm going with you!" And together they pushed their way to the source of the scream.  
  
At the very far end of the bar, Stood her sister in a reposed fighting stance, a man at her feet, clearly afraid to get up which was a good thing considering that is was un ethical to hit a downed person.  
  
Winching, Hitomi quickly moved to her sister "Is this him?"  
  
Nodding, Ayana slowly relaxed and pulled herself up to her full height, before walking away as the customers cleared a way between them for her.  
  
Leaning low over the guy as he begun to sit up, She pushed him back down "If you ever come near my sister again I swear the gods above that she will be the last thing you will ever see, do I make myself clear?" Pushing him one more time, she followed after her sister.  
  
Sending the recovering guy a look of such derision, Vaughn followed after the masked girl, Folken not far behind.  
  
Pushing through the doors, they made their way outside and looking around spotted the girls leaning against one of the pillars that were around, Hitomi obviously trying to calm her down.  
  
Walking over to them he stopped a few feet away and waited for her to notice him, which didn't take long.  
  
Raising her head, she acknowledged him and saying a few words to her sister, rose.  
  
Waiting until she was standing before him, he asked, "Is she okay?"  
  
She nodded "Ayana is fine, a little shook up. He was her ex-boyfriend and she had thought he had gone to the U.S." Looking beyond his shoulder, she spotted another man not to far away starring at them and then looking to her sister sitting all alone.  
  
Tensing, she asked, "There's a guy not to far away from us, do you know him?"  
  
Looking behind him, Vaughn nodded "That would be my brother, Folken."  
  
Laughing despite herself, Hitomi commented, "It would seem we are very similar. You with your anti-social brother and me with my slightly to social sister. A weird pair any night."  
  
Looking back at her sister, Hitomi spoke with regret "Looks like I better be taking my sister home. It was actually nice talking to you. Thanks for the help earlier" and before Vaughn could over platitudes while trying to find a way of getting her to meet him again she had disappeared.  
  
Shaking his head, Vaughn grimaced. There probably went the only excitement he was likely to find tonight.  
  
Walking back into the club, he wondered who this woman really was that she had him thinking about her even after she had gone from his site?  
  
*** please go easy on me,, this is my first Escaflowne fic and even though I love the series I haven't yet seen the film. Please review and tell me should I continue? Please review (makes pathetic face that quickly turn to anger when no one reviews and vows that if they don't review they won't get more chaps on her other stories and then the good author comes back and says "Please just review. For my sanity...  
  
Lol Anyways Laters Willow1986 


End file.
